


Drabbles

by Chrissy



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy/pseuds/Chrissy





	Drabbles

Безусловно Ганнибал Лектер с удовольствием съел бы Уилла Грэма. Ганнибал знает, по крайней мере, 50 блюд, которые он мог бы приготовить из него. Особо он желает испробовать сердце и мозг. Древние племена ели именно эти органы, следуя повериям, что сила и ум врага перейдет им. Но Уилл не враг. Это испуганный мальчишка в теле красивого мужчины, в окружении семьи из собак. Уилл ваза из подводного мира Атлантов или второй том изречений Платона. Мозг Уилла лабиринт, где он блуждает долгие годы. Ганнибал мог бы стать Минотавром, пожирающим героя, но, нет, он станет Ариадной с клубком нити. Лектер приручит Уилла, как уже давно сделал с его собаками. Он будет обладать кем-то, но впервые не съев, а заполучив как дорогую игрушку или даже партнера. Уилл будет отзывчивым любовником - Ганнибал в этом уверен.  
********  
Питер так и не осознал до конца, как ему удалось переступить порог этого дома, как Ганнибал допустил его в святая святых, как стало привычным ужинать всем вместе, а после не идти куда-то - спать одному, а обнимать Романа горячими ладонями и целовать висок снова с глубокой царапиной, собирая сукровицу теплыми искусанными губами. Роман не стеснялся, похоже, ничего, насаживая себя на Питера, покачивая бедрами и запрокидывая голову, он беззастенчиво громко стонал, да так, что слышно, наверное, было за пределами дома. Питер затыкал его руками, ртом, а ему впивались изо всех сил в губы, с которых не сходила корочка. Романа вело от крови - своей, чужой - не важно, а Питер потакал ему, позволяя раз за разом брать острое лезвие.  
\- Доброе утро, мальчики, - Ганнибал сидел за столом и читал утреннюю газету. Если у Питера была исцарапана спина и губы, образно, в лоскуты, то Ганнибал, не очень удачно, прикрывал засос стойкой воротничка. Но его это явно не смущало. Романа тоже, он все пытался рассказать Питеру пару занятных историй, как заставал папочек в интересном положении. Роман затыкал его поцелуем, не желая слушать это.  
\- Доброе, - как обычно Питеру стало неловко.  
\- Завтрак. Вам полезно, нужно набираться сил, - усмехнулся Лектер в чашку свежесваренного кофе.  
\- А знаете, - попытался разрядить обстановку Роман, - мы похожи на семейку Аддамс, - он поцеловал Шелли в затылок.  
\- Дорогой, - обратился Ганнибал к зашедшему в столовую, еще не проснувшемуся Уиллу, - твой сын тебя только что обозвал Мартишей.  
\- Для тебя хоть Вещь, ма шери.- Уилл поцеловал Лектера в уголок губы.  
**********  
-...а когда твоя бабушка проснулась, то цыгана не было, как ее колец и коней, - закончил легенду Ганнибал. Элиза спала на его руках, сжимая в кулачке погремушку, а Уилл прикорнул на его плече, сминая и пуская слюни на выглаженную и открахмаленную рубашку.  
\- Ну знаете, - Питер бросил шесть или семь пакетов на пол. Чтобы он еще раз пошел с этим упырем по магазинам, - иногда цыгане возвращаются, когда понимают, что украшения и кони не главные драгоценности.  
\- О, как романтично, дорогой, я сейчас расплачусь, - Роман вытащил сигарету из портсигара.  
\- Ребенок! - возмутился Ганнибал. Роман тут же убрал ее.  
Питер передернул плечами. Он до сих пор помнил сны, повторяющиеся каждую ночь, от которых просыпался в холодном поту - разбитый, растоптанный, сломленный Роман, повторяющий: "Мне нужен Питер..."  
*********  
Эта привязанность на уровне патологии, но Ганнибал не любит себя анализировать. Уже почти двенадцать, а Уилла нет дома. Лектер вспоминает, как несколько лет назад, когда ему еще не дали зеленый свет, не прикрыли от полиции, и не привыкли закрывать глаза на чью-то печень или легкие в морозилке, Уилл не пришел на консультацию. Ганнибала не накрыла паника - с ним что-то случилось! - конечно нет. Но он сорвался с места и поехал искать Уилла, как собака взявшая след. Он не решился позвонить ему на сотовый - стеснялся, нет, ему не пятнадцать лет. Лектер будто чувствовал, где искать. Грэм сидел на стуле в кабинете и ему явно снился очередной кошмар - Ганнибал должен был его вытащить из объятий Морфея. Сейчас Лектер нервно теребил сотовый, но так и не решался нажать кнопку два на сотовом, первая для 911, три для сына, а четвертая для, как это назвать то, жениха сына?! Ганнибал подхватил пиджак и вышел на улицу, собираясь ехать неизвестно куда в поисках этого недоразумения, которым был его муж. Но тут к дому подъехал внедорожник Уилла, и Ганнибала наконец-то отпустило...  
Привязанность к людям передается генетически?! Роман сидел на полу, вминая в пепельницу уже не первый окурок.  
\- Сынок, что тебе нужно? - в голосе Уилла сквозило беспокойство.  
\- Кто...  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Мне нужно не что, а кто.  
Питер уехал на какой-то цыганский праздник, а Роман не поехал из-за природной аристократической вредности.  
Ганнибал тяжело вздохнул, прижался губами к плечу Уилла в тонкой белой футболке и достал телефон, нажимая кнопку четыре.  
\- Питер?! Моему сыну нужна доза тебя, возвращайся, а я даже пообещаю не грозить тебе, что сделаю фуагра из твоей печени.

************  
Уилл приплелся с работы злой как собака - неуместное сравнение, ну, допустим, как медведь гризли, которого разбудили раньше времени и не дали вкуснейшего лосося с брюшком полным икры. Он споткнулся о двух его самых верных друзей - Уинстона и Джорджа. Остальные спали на чьей-нибудь кровати или вытанцовывали под ногами Ганнибала изысканные па, чтобы выпросить кусочек мяса, только не человеческого, иначе Уилл не простит этого Ганнибалу.  
На кухне было пусто, только три тарелки под фольгой, но Уилла мутило от запаха еды.  
В гостиной тишина и не было ни одной собаки - Грэм насторожился. На втором этаже стояла тишина, тут Грэму пришла идея посмотреть на часы - три часа ночи. Ганнибал его придушит. Уилл заглянул в комнату сына - Роман спал, как младенец, причмокивая полными губами, а вместо подушки под головой шерстистая грудь Питера. В их ногах трое поклонников оборотней устроились вместо грелок. Уиллу пару месяцев пришлось привыкать, что в доме еще один ребенок, который еще и по полнолунием становится волком, мало им дома живности. Хотя какие они дети, хорошо что хоть внуков не наделают.  
Ганнибал спал в своей очередной шелковой пижаме с претензией. Уилл как шпион пробрался в постель, перешагивая через собак, а за ним Уистон и Джордж, тихонько цокая когтями. Грэм улегся под бок мужа как мышка.  
\- Я убью твоего сына, - Уилл чуть не подскочил на кровати и чуть не спихнул собак.  
\- Он и твой сын, - мирно начал беседу Грэм.  
\- Значит выкину все лезвия, - в голосе Ганнибала не было и толики сна.  
\- Опять простыни в крови?! Ну у всех свои недостатки. Кто-то есть людей, кто-то пьет кровь.  
\- А у тебя какой?  
\- Ну, я коллекционирую собак.  
\- Да уж, Джордж был лишним.  
Пес возмущенно тявкнул.  
\- Я шучу. Давайте все спать, - Ганнибал просунул ступни под теплое собачье пузо Уинстона и подгреб себе под бок Уилла...

*********  
\- Как ты мог?! Ганнибал, как тебе не стыдно! - взорвался Уилл. Грэм вел себя тихо и мирно, но Брюса Беннера не стоит злит. Уилл все еще не был зеленым, но злость лилась через край.  
На кухню, где разворачивалось действо, вбежал Роман, подтягивая трусы, единственное, что на нем было, под левым соском опять прочерчен лезвием порез, сочащийся кровью Сзади маячил Питер в одних джинсах, сверкая шерстью, у его ног пара собак выписывали кренделя.  
\- Папа, что случилось? - Роман обратился к Уиллу.  
\- Твой папа, - Грэм указал пальцем на Ганнибала, - настоящее чудовище!  
\- Поздравляю папа, ты только что допер, - ухмыльнулся Роман.   
\- Он съел миссис Джейнис! - не унимался Уилл.  
\- Та что готовит вкусные пирожки?!  
\- Но мои же лучше! - наконец-то сказал Ганнибал.  
Уиллу ничего не оставалось как тяжко вздохнуть и подойти к мужу, чтобы обнять:  
\- Да ты во всем лучше, твоя ревность...  
\- Пошли отсюда, - Роман схватил Питера за руку, - ты же не хочешь увидеть как папочка Ганнибал трахает папочку Уилла на кухонном столе....


End file.
